Sonia Nevermind/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Concept Art Sonia Nevermind.png|Sonia's design in ''Danganronpa 2. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Dangan Rona 3 Return Despair Cast.png|Sonia's design in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Profile Sonia.png|Sonia's character profile in the Blu-ray box set for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair. SHSL Despair - Nidai, Sonia.png|Sonia and Nekomaru's Ultimate Despair design in the Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future. Beta ''Danganronpa 2'' prototype sonia.jpg|Sonia's beta design. Sonia beta.jpg|Sonia's beta design (2). Sonia beta.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Sonia bet1.png|Sonia's beta design (3). Early Sonia.png|Sonia's early design. |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Despair Trailer RemnantsTrailer.jpg|The Remnants of Despair. Intro Sonia.gif|Sonia's introduction. Opening Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening_1.png|Sonia, Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Akane and Gundham in the opening. Gundham,_Akane,_Nidai,_Sonia_and_Soda_DR3_Opening.png| Sonia, Nekomaru, Kazuichi, Akane and Gundham in Episode 06's opening. Episode 01 Sonia praising Chisa.png|Sonia praises Chisa for being prepared. Yukizome's intro.jpg|Sonia saw her homeroom teacher, Chisa Yukizome in high spirit. Sonia's impressed.jpg|Sonia eagerly wanted to join Chisa's effort to gather her classmates. Class restrained Owari.jpg|Sonia and the others captured Akane Owari. Souda meet Sonia.jpg|Sonia lured Kazuichi Soda into her trap. Sonia zoomed out.jpg|Sonia attempted to run away from Kazuichi slowly. Class visit Tanaka.jpg|Sonia and her classmates visited Animal Shade. Class 77th.jpg|Sonia gathered with all of Class 1-B's students in the class. Episode 02 Sonia Mikan care for PE Teacher.png|Sonia and Mikan Tsumiki taking care of their unconscious teacher. The girls playing Bomber Guy.png|Sonia playing Bomber Guy game with Mikan, Chiaki Nanami and Mahiru Koizumi. Sonia hugging Nanami.jpg|Sonia expressing her gratitude towards Chiaki for being so understanding to her classmates. Nanami's story.jpg|Sonia listened to Chiaki's story about her one of her favorite game. Episode 03 The 77-B students watch Mahiru cry.png|Sonia sadly watches Mahiru cry onto Hiyoko. Episode 05 Welcome Back Party.jpg|Sonia and her classmates surprise their teacher. Chiaki is praised.PNG|Sonia praising Chiaki for her work ethic. Chisa class reunion.png|Sonia attends Chisa's welcome back party. Tanaka and Sonia in sync.jpg|Sonia and Gundham welcoming Chisa back. Episode 07 Tanaka's Grizner.jpg|Sonia and the others looking at Gundham Grizner. Sonia impressed.jpg|Sonia and the others surprised seeing Gundham's Grizner in their classroom. Mahiru, Sonia, Kazuichi, Teruteru Ibuki.jpeg|Sonia and her classmates watch Gundham Tanaka demonstrate his control over his pet bear, Grizner. Episode 10 Sonia, Peko, Fuyuhiko crying.PNG|Sonia mesmerized and crying while watching Chiaki Nanami's execution. Class 77.jpg|Chiaki Nanami reaching the end of the execution where a fake vision of her Class 77-B. Brainwashed Class 77-B.png|Sonia crying after watching Chiaki's execution. Class 77 Despair.png|Sonia and her classmates falling into despair after being brainwashed. Episode 11 Despaired Sonia.JPG|Sonia telling how happy she was to be part of the class. Brainwashed Class 77-B.jpg|Brainwashed Class 77-B's graduation ceremony. Sonia despair.PNG|Sonia watching the chaos that she is helping to cause. Ending DR3 Despair ED (2).png|Fun skiing. Festival.png|Festival. Summer Sleep.jpg|Field trip. Christmas.jpg|Christmas. DR3 Despair ED (6).jpg|Track run. In Beach.jpg|In a beach. DR3 Despair ED (4).jpg|Picnic. Flowerfriends.png|At the park. Halloween.png|Halloween. DR3 Despair ED (5).jpg|Visiting the shrine. DR3 Despair ED (3).png|Memories. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 01 RemnantsDespair.png|The Remnants of Despair. Sonia and Mahiru as Ultimate Despair members.jpg|Sonia and Mahiru Koizumi as a member of the Ultimate Despair. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World Blue Nagito 77-B.png|Sonia listened to Nagito Komaeda's dramatic speech. Soda Sonia Phone.png|Sonia taking photo with Kazuichi Soda. Nagito Sonia Fuyuhiko Funeral.png|Sonia volunteered herself to join Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's cause to capture the World Destroyer. Sonia Firearms.png|Sonia about to launch firerarms aimed at the World Destroyer. Photo RIP Sonia Fuyuhiko.png|Sonia and Fuyuhiko murdered by the World Destroyer. Renewal Nagito.png|Sonia and the Remnants of Despair awaken from the Neo World Program. Hajime Friends.png|Sonia and her classmates already waiting for Nagito to be awaken. BoardingOff Jabberwock.png|Sonia and her classmates already waiting for Nagito's arrival. Hajime Loves Boats.png|Sonia smiling as Hajime extends his hand to Nagito. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Hope Sonia smiling.PNG|Sonia praising Kazuichi's effort. Class 77-B.jpg|Sonia and her classmates confront Ryota Mitarai. Ryota with his classmates.PNG|Sonia and her classmates comforting Ryota. Class 77-B acting.PNG|Sonia pretending to be responsible for the Final Killing Game. |-| Game= ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Opening Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-18h39m04s137.png|Sonia in the game opening. (Japanese) SoniaNevermindOpeningENG.png|Sonia in the game opening. (English) Prologue First Met.jpg|Inside a mysterious classroom. Introduction Sonia.jpg|Sonia's introduction screen. (English) Hello Sonia.png|Sonia's introduction screen. (Japanese) Learn something from these children.jpg|Sonia at the beach with her classmates. Commencing Mutual Killing.jpg|The beginning of the Killing School Trip. Chapter 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|The Girls cooking together. 4565.jpg|Sonia at Byakuya Togami's Party. 51 4151.jpg|Sonia at Byakuya's Party (2). 53.jpg|On the way to the courtroom. Chapter 2 Event 69.png|Sonia in her swimsuit. Event_82.png|Sonia and Mikan worried about an injured Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Chapter 3 Tumblr_inline_mpzg58jXt71qz4rgp.jpg|Sonia and the others at the fireworks party. reactions about Nekomaru.jpg|Sonia reacting to Nekomaru Nidai's new appearance. Chapter 4 Riding roller coaster.jpg|Sonia riding a rollercoaster for the first time. Class_77_on_Monokuma_train.jpg|Sonia and the others raiding a train heading to the Funhouse. Chapter 5 Hajime promising not to give up hope.png|The image poster pre the last trial. Fake_Fireworks.jpg|Sonia and Monomi seeing the fake fireworks. Chapter 6 Event 170 (1).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime Hinata's words (1). Event 170 (2).png|Sonia motivated by Hajime's words (2). SDR2 cast graduation.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors activated the Forced Shutdown. Farewell.jpg|Sonia and the other survivors as the virtual world falls apart. Special Sonia report card.png|Sonia's report card. tumblr_nbloxqtQI91riv22do5_1280 (1).png|Sonia's underwear. |-| Manga= Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Koūn to Kibō to Zetsubō Super danganronpa 2 Sonia in manga.jpg|Sonia glad that everyone is reunited. Souda's swimsuit fantasy.png|Kazuichi Soda's fantasy. Sonia noticing Monokuma.png|Sonia noticing a certain someone. Everyone's shocked face.png|Everyone's reaction to Monokuma telling them to kill each other. Everyone before the murder of Monomi.png|Sonia shocked about Usami's death. Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Chapter 3 31.png|The silhouettes of the Remnants of Despair shown in ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Sonia as she appears in ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage ~Sayonara Zetsubō Gakuen~ Soniastage.jpg|Sonia's (Jamie Natsuki) Full Outfit in the play. Stagesonia.jpg|Sonia doing her signature pose. Stagegroup.jpg|Sonia with Nagito Komaeda, Kazuichi, Hajime, Mahiru, Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Imposter and Gundham Tanaka. Super Danganronpa 2 The Stage 2017 Stage 2017 Sonia Nevermind.jpg|Kurumi Nakata as Sonia. |-| Official Art= Unknown/More Info Needed ''Danganronpa 1.2 Sonia's offcial art frtom the DR Reload handbook.png|Official art of Sonia from the Danganronpa Reload artbook. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. (More Info Needed) Danganronpa Reload official art Sonia and Sayaka.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' promo art with Sayaka Maizono. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. (More Info Needed) ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Danganronpa_1.2_Reload_Wallpaper.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #1 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 Danganronpa 1.2 Reload 2 Characters.jpg|Limited Base 1.2 Clearfile #2 Featuring the DR2 Cast.LB Tweet 1 ''Danganronpa 3 Despair Volume Key Art.jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Despair Promo Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. DR3 regular cover side despair volume 2.jpg|Sonia, Kazuichi, Gunham, and Four Dark Devas of Destruction on Side: Despair's volume 2 cover. Sidehopecover.jpg|Sonia and Class 77-B on the cover of Side: Despair and Side: Hope - Volume 6 Blu-Ray DVD. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (3).jpg|October 2017 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (2).jpg|April 2018 calendar. Despair Calendar 2017-2018 (1).jpg|''Danganronpa 3'' July 2017 - June 2018 calendar. |-| Official Sites= ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Sonia Nevermind on the official site.png|Sonia on the official Japanese ''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload site. NISA_Sonia.png|Sonia on the official English Danganronpa Reload site. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy SoniaDangan3.png|Sonia's profile on the official ''Danganronpa 3 site. New MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for PC.Spike's Digital. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|''Danganronpa 2'' cast wallpaper for Android. Class 77-B PC wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for PC. Class 77-B Iphone wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for iPhone. Class 77-B Android wallpaper.jpg|Class 77-B wallpaper for Android. References ru: Галерея:Сония Невермайнд es:Galería:Sonia Nevermind pl:Galeria:Sonia Nevermind